Blind Date
by odestaonly
Summary: Modern Day AU Annie has her roommate set her up on a blind date. Did she pick the perfect pair or a disastrous duo? Mostly Odesta, but there will be Everlark as well. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I took this story down to edit it and changed a few things to accommodate for the futrure plans I decided to make. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

I stare at the glass of my Diet Coke watching the condensation roll off the glass and onto the table.

_What am I even doing here? _I think to myself.

I pull out my phone to check the time

I sigh.

I've been here for twenty minutes waiting for my blind date that my roommate -Johanna- set up for me. She told me that it was time I had some fun. For her that basically means it's time that you should get some. The only thing I care about getting is good grades for school. Dealing with romance or dating isn't my top priority.

The only reason I came here was to get her to shut up. I figured a few hours and a chance to wear my new sundress would be good enough. I didn't expect the guy not to show up.

I can't even call the guy because Johanna wouldn't give out our numbers. I don't know what he looks like either. The only way we can find each other is to tell the hostess about the reservation for 2 under Mason. Johanna made it under Mason easy enough to remember since it is her last name.

The only thing I know about the guy is that his name is Finnick and is also a senior at the college we attend.

I thought about leaving when the ten minute mark hit because he could have just gotten lost. This place is small and a little out of the way from campus.

I hear the door open and hope it is the guy. However, it is an elderly couple smiling and holding hands.

I sigh annoyed.

My eyes drift to the hostess stand. It's not very busy in here so some of the servers are crowded around it. I can tell a few of them have been looking my way. I am a waitress at a different restaurant and have a pretty good idea why they are watching me.

At my restaurant some of the servers like to place bets or at least watch to see how long someone will wait for the other party guest to show up. It is obvious I am dressed up for a date so they are probably guessing how long before I give up and decide they are not going to show.

It's been twenty minutes. I probably should leave, but in case this guy does show up I don't want to keep him waiting. I could tell the hostess when I leave that if the guy in the party shows tell him I got tired and left, but don't want to.

My stomach growls. The whole point of going out to eat is to eat. I haven't eaten for hours.

"Would you like to order anything or continue to wait?" The waitress asks nicely. Either that or she is a great actress. I don't like when people take bets.

I sigh.

"Sure." I say. I just order a piece of peanut butter pie.

When she brings back my piece I can tell she cut it larger than she should've.

"Thanks." I say.

She smiles and walks away.

I stupidly keep checking my phone while eating.

By the time I finish the pie he is forty-five minutes late.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asks.

"Just the check." I say.

"I'll get that right out for you." She says and walks away.

I hear the door open and look up. A good looking guy wearing jeans and a navy t-shirt walks in. He has bronze hair and tan skin and a very confident walk.

_This can't be the guy._ I think to myself annoyed.

The hostess looks surprised and points in this direction.

_This cannot be the guy._

"Here you are miss." The waitress says and drops off the check.

I take the pen and leave a twenty percent tip. The lowest I do is fifteen and that is when I think the service is bad. I work as a waitress and only get paid $3.50 an hour. I know tips are your real salary.

"Annie?" He says as I'm about to stand up.

I look down at my phone.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm Johanna's friend Finnick-"

"Well, Finnick you're over an hour late." I say annoyed. At him and myself for even bothering to give him forty-five minutes.

He looks at me like I just spoke a different language.

"I know… something came up." He says and smirks. "I can't believe you are actually still here."

I roll my eyes.

Even more annoyed than I thought I could be. Yes it may seem pathetic that I waited over an hour for some guy, but he didn't need to say it. This would've been a bad date even if he did show up.

"Well, I can see meeting you would have been an equal amount of lost time then." I say and brush past him.

"Hey, I didn't mean you were pathetic or anything." Finnick says trying to keep up the pace.

"Whatever it doesn't matter." I say. I don't know him and don't really care to either.

"Hang on Annie." Finnick says.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"Since you waited here for me maybe we could try to go out again. I mean... Johanna set us up for a reason." He says with a smile.

I groan.

"Don't worry about it." I say.

"I feel kinda bad since you waited all this time." He says and smirks again.

I groan again.

"You can think I am pathetic all you want Finnick." I say and forcefully open the door. "I don't care because you and me don't need to see one another again." I say and push open the restaurant door and leave him behind.

* * *

"What did you do?" Johanna asks me as soon as I make it through the front door.

"What are you talking about Johanna?" I ask. She's getting ready for a night out. Her dark hair is put up and she is wearing a short skirt and sequined top.

"Finnick just texted me saying you blew him off." Johanna says.

"Did that text also say he was over an hour late?" I say annoyed.

"What?" Johanna says.

"Yes and I waited for him too."

"Oh god you were a pathetic diner girl."

"I did order food when he wasn't there." I say.

"Did he say why he was late?" Johanna asks.

"He just said something came up and then said I can't believe you actually stayed." I say and shake my head. "I can't believe you chose him to set me up with."

"Finnick is a good guy, maybe if he had your number he would have-"

"He could've asked you for it." I say.

Johanna shrugs.

"I'm sure I can find you someone else. If we go out tonight-"

"I don't need a boyfriend Johanna or any type of _friend_." I say.

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"You're wound up too tightly, you need a special friend." Johanna says.

I roll my eyes.

* * *

I pull on my work uniform and pull up my hair. I like working the lunch shift better than the dinner shift. It seems like the more friendly people come out during that time of day.

"Hey Annie?" The hostess says as I walk past her.

"Yeah?" I ask hurriedly. A group of ten just walked into my section.

"Someone requested to sit in your section personally." She says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"A cute boy, table ten." She says.

I walk over wondering who would personally request to have me for their server. This is after all not a fancy restaurant, it's just a pancake house.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me. _I think to myself when I see the bronze hair and gleaming green eyes.

Finnick smiles and waves at me before I make it to the table.

"What can I get for you today?" I say not bothering to put the fake customer service voice on.

"Good, I thought Johanna might've been kidding when she said you worked here." Finnick says.

I sigh.

"Nope this is where I work." I say.

"You're still annoyed with me?" He says with a smile.

"Are you gonna order something or just take up one of my tables?" I say annoyed by his smugness.

"Don't worry I'm a paying customer but you may want to work on your friendliness if you want a good tip." He says.

I sigh and cross my arms.

"Listen, I knew you would just ignore me if I tried to approach you in the street but-"

"Since I have to deal with customers-"

"You would have to talk to me at your job. I'm just hoping you don't spit in my food." He says.

I sigh.

"Don't worry I won't." I say.

"Good your tip has already increased." He says with a smile. "I just wanted to explain myself."

"I'm not going out with you again." I say.

"You can't really say again when we didn't go out the first time." Finnick says.

"And whose fault was that?" I say.

"I take responsibility for arriving late and for maybe implying that you were desperate for waiting around the whole time-"

"Is this your first time apologizing to someone because you aren't doing a great job." I say.

He smiles.

"I can see why Johanna wanted me to meet you." He says.

"What the hell does that mean?" I say confused.

"Don't be offended I'm saying Johanna picked out a nice girl." Finnick says. "You wouldn't want her possibly perfect match to not go out."

I sigh.

"Just give me another shot." He says with a smile.

"I get the feeling if I say no you're just going to keep requesting to sit in my section." I say.

He shrugs.

"Maybe. I don't give up easily." He says with a smile.

"Fine, you got one more shot but if you are late even by a minute then it's a no go." I say.

"I'll make sure to pick you up personally then." He says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Is that really what you're going to wear?" Johanna says in a judgmental tone.

I'm wearing dark jeans that make me look slimmer and a simple pink tank with spaghetti straps. I put on mascara and a light pink lip color as well.

I don't know what to dress for and didn't think about asking Finnick. I get the feeling he isn't going to do anything too fancy.

"Yes this is what I am wearing." I say and put in small silver hoop earrings.

"It's just so plain." Johanna says.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I'm more curious to where he is taking me." I say.

"He would've told you if you asked." Johanna says.

"Yeah, I get the feeling that wouldn't have happened." I say. Finnick seems like the kind of smug person and even if he did tell me the truth I would think he was lying.

"I still don't get why you picked him out for me." I say.

"So he made a bad first impression but that doesn't mean he still isn't a good guy for you." Johanna says.

I nod.

"If he isn't here in exactly ten minutes don't bother opening the door if he shows up." I say.

"Geez if you really didn't want to go out with him you didn't have to agree." Johanna says.

I sigh.

"He probably would've kept bothering me anyway. Besides... "

"You're curious why I picked him for you." She says with a smile.

"Maybe." I mumble.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will see it." Johanna says.

I roll my eyes.

We both hear a knock on the door.

I go to open the door and see Finnick standing there smiling. He's wearing jeans and a t-shirt so I think I dressed perfectly for whatever he has planned for the night.

"I'm early this time." He says with a smile.

"Yes you are." I say and manage a smile.

"Aww look at you two." I hear Johanna say. "Remember Finnick make sure she makes it back home by one." Johanna mocks like a parent.

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say Jo." He says with a smile. "We can leave as soon as you are ready Annie." He says.

I grab my purse from the coffee table.

"See you later Johanna." I say and we leave.

"You look nice tonight." Finnick says.

"Thank you." I say. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"Don't worry it's within walking distance." Finnick says with a smile as we walk outside.

It's eight and he said we weren't going out for dinner so I am curious where he is taking me.

We walk downtown and try to make idol small talk which I am terrible at. Johanna told me what his major was, but we end up talking more about what we do when we go downtown. We pass a few of the sculptures that are on campus. The one that looks like a brain is right outside the psychology building.

When we get to the heart of downtown I see him heading towards the 'party' section. It is where most of the bars and clubs are located.

"Finnick I can't go in there." I say confused when he approaches one of the more popular bars.

"Why not? You get banned or something." He asks with a smile.

"No… I'm not 21. My birthday is in a few months." I say.

"Oh." He says.

Not only was his idea of a date a good was a bar but Johanna didn't tell him I wasn't 21 yet.

I sigh.

Johanna is probably wrong about him being the right guy for me.

"Don't worry I know somewhere else we can go." He says with a smile. He loops us back around to a small place. There is a neon sign out front that says "Pool Hall'. I have heard of this place before. It's not technically a bar because you don't have to be 21 to enter. The main attraction is all the pool tables it holds.

Finnick holds the door open for me.

"I didn't know you were so young." He teases.

I sigh

"Probably by only a few months."

"Actually I'm 22." Finnick says.

I nod.

We order drinks. Finnick got a beer and I settled for a Coke.

We walk over to one of the many open pool tables. This place isn't in the 'party' section, but I thought a Friday night would attract more business.

Finnick hands me a stick.

"You know how to play pool, right?" He asks.

I smile.

"I know how to play 8 ball." I say and reach for the rack.

"Good. We should make this more interesting then." Finnick says with a smile.

"I don't like placing bets." I say.

"I didn't mean money. How about for every ball one of us sinks we get to ask a question. It can be anything and we have to answer it." Finnick says with a smile.

"Sounds easy enough." I say with a smile.

"Good." Finnick says and places the rack away.

"The lady should always break." Finnick says with a smile.

"Okay." I say with a smile.

I break and four balls go in. He looks surprised.

"For a bullshit elective I took a billiards class." I say with a smile.

"Our school has a billiards class?" Finnick says surprised.

"Yup. Also a wine tasting class offered in the spring. If I was 21 I totally would've taken it." I say with a smile.

"I'm curious how you would be graded for that." He says.

"Most of it was attendance. For the final we had to write a paper about the history of the sport." Annie says.

Finnick nods

"I believe I get to ask you four questions now." I say with a smile.

"Ask away." He says with a smile. "By the way you're stripes."

I nod.

"Zoology is an interesting major why did you pick it?" I ask

"How do you know my major?" Finnick asks because he didn't tell me.

"Johanna told me. She thought it was fair since you stood me up."

He rolls his eyes.

"Is it only fair that I learn yours then?" He asks with a smile.

"Accounting with a minor in psychology." I say and add more chalk to my stick.

"Interesting choices. So you want to be an accountant and understand your clients mind."

"Something like that." I say with a smile.

The truth is I wanted to minor in psychology because I have anxiety and wanted to figure out how the mind works.

If you were to tell me in high school that I would be setup on a blind date and taken to a place I've never been before I would've thought you were out of your mind. It was really bad in high school even with medication it was bad. I was afraid to go off to college by myself but once I got settled everything else seemed to fall into place.

It took me awhile to make friends because I am awkward but I managed to snag a few. My roommate Johanna and I met in the dorms. We both hated our roommates so we hung around with each other in the common rooms.

I had a terrible roommate. She would always bring her boyfriend around and they would screw around with each other with either me in the room or locking me out of the room, my room.

After I came back from Christmas break all of her stuff was gone. I never saw her in the dorm again and don't know if she got kicked out or just decided to go somewhere else. I was relieved to have my own space again.

For the rest of my time in the dorms I made sure to get a single room.

Johanna begged me to live with her junior year. The roommate she had all lined up bailed on her at the last minute. I accepted and have lived with her ever since.

"So I believe you got three questions left." Finnick says.

"You never answered my first question why did you chose zoology?" I ask him again and get ready to take my next shot. I aim for the purple striped 12 ball.

"I like taking care of animals and thought about being a vet but sea animals are what I like best."

"So do you want to work at a zoo after you graduate?" I ask.

"I dunno that wouldn't be a bad job. I'm guessing you want to work in an office cubicle." Finnick says.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind that." I say with a smile.

"So did that count as your second question?" Finnick says with a smile.

"It could." I say.

I take the shot and end up scratching.

Finnick takes the cue ball out of the pocket to setup his shot. He's going for the red 3 ball.

"Then you've got two more." He says.

"You got any siblings?" I ask.

"A younger sister." He says. He makes the shot and smiles.

"Me too." I say. "Are you from around here?" Annie says as Finnick takes his shot. He misses this time.

"Nope. I live in a small town near Charleston."

"West Virginia?" I ask. .

He shakes his head.

"South Carolina." He says.

I nod.

"I take it you're from here then?" He asks.

"Kind of." Annie says and goes to take another shot. "My parents are divorced. Dad moved to North Carolina shortly afterwards. We went to visit him every summer. I loved the weather here. It snows a lot back in Ohio." I say.

"So you're from Ohio." He says.

I nod.

"I mark my Father as my main address so I don't have to pay out of state taxes for school." I say.

"You're smart." He says.

"I believe you can ask me whatever you want now." I say now that I have used all of mine.

He smiles.

"I have two questions so far." He says and takes a shot. "Make that three." He says as he sinks in the green six ball.

"When's your birthday?" He asks.

"What?" Annie asks confused.

"When's your birthday?" He asks again.

"Like I said a few months." I say.

"I meant the exact day." He says with a smile.

"April 10th." I say.

"Good that means I can take you out for your first legal drink on April 10th." He says with a smile.

"Okay." I say with a smile.

Even though I find Finnick a little annoying he is very easy to talk to.

* * *

"You still have one question." I say after we have finished the third game.

I won the first game. Finnick won the second. I won the third but only because Finnick scratched on the eight ball.

"I know. I'm saving it for later." He says with a smile.

"Okay." I say a little confused.

We stay until Finnick finishes his drink and then he walks me home.

"Here you are." Finnick says when we are at my apartment building.

"Okay." I say awkwardly. I never know how to deal with the goodbye of a first date.

Is he going to kiss me? Should I kiss him? Do I want him to kiss me?

I wouldn't be outraged if he kissed me, but I don't really want him to. I like him, but if it's a terrible kiss than I probably wouldn't want to see him again.

"Not so fast. This is where I am going to ask my question and remember you have to be honest." He says with a smile.

"Okay?" I say nervously.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" He asks.

I didn't expect that to be the question. I thought he was just going to ask me out again. I will be a little disappointed if he doesn't.

"Yeah. I had fun and it wasn't just because I've never been to the Pool Hall before." I say.

My cheeks feel hot.

_God I hope I am not blushing. _I think to myself.

He smiles.

I can't tell if it is a smug smile or an I'm glad with that answer smile. Maybe he is smiling because I'm blushing.

"Do you think Jo made a good match?" He asks.

"Too soon to tell." I say.

"Very forward their Annie are you asking me out?" He says with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again." I say. I think I can hear annoyance in my voice.

"Yet you sound so displeased." He says with a smile.

"No, I'm not. I just feel nervous." I say truthfully.

"Don't be. The first date jitters won't be there next time." Finnick says.

"Next time?" I say.

"Yup. Although this time you get to the plan the evening." He says.

I nod.

"Okay."

He kisses me on the cheek making me smile like an idiot.

"Bye Annie." He says and walks away.

"Bye." I say.

I unlock the front door.

"So how was it?" Johanna asks sitting in the corner like a creeper.

"It was nice." I say.

"Are you going to see him again?" Johanna asks.

I nod.

"Yeah. I get to make the plans though." I say and take off my shoes. I sit on the couch and pull a pillow to my chest.

"Did he kiss you?" She asks.

"On the cheek." I say.

"Did you want it on the lips?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"Next time probably if it goes just as well." I say.

Johanna nods.

"Where did he take you?"

"That Pool Hall." I say.

"I bet you kicked his ass in pool." Johanna says with a smile.

"I did win two out of the three games." I say leaving out that I only won the last game by default.

"See I am a good matchmaker." Johanna says with a smile.

"I'll admit to that after the second date." I tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey Johanna?" I ask while buttoning up my shirt for work.

"Yes Annie?" She says.

"You know Finnick better than myself-"

"No way I did not help Finnick chose where to take you even though he asked." Johanna says.

I sigh and reach for my hair tie.

It's been a little over a week. I text Finnick occasionally but can't figure out where to take him. I know a few more things that he would like but not enough. I don't just want to go to a movie or out to dinner either.

"Listen, the longer you wait to ask him out the sooner the window of opportunity closes." Johanna says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Its been a little over a week. Finnick isn't going to wait for a second date forever. You are in the lane of become just a friend." Johanna says.

I sigh.

"I just can't think of something good enough."

"Finnick is pretty easy going just don't go out to dinner. It's too basic."

"That's what you set us up for."

"That's what you do for blind dates." Johanna says.

I roll my eyes.

"Besides he already agreed to go on a date so the hard part is over." She says.

"Okay." I say.

"So go on text him. He is usually free on Saturdays." She says with a smile.

I pick up my phone.

_Are you busy this Saturday, I was thinking we could go out again_.

I send it. I feel awkward.

Once I'm about to leave for work my phone dings.

_Saturday sounds great what will we be doing? :)_

_It's a secret._

I type because I still don't have an idea.

I get in my car and drive the ten minutes to the restaurant. I can tell by the parking lot that it is unusually busy.

I clock in and get assigned my section and start to work.

I walk over to a newly seated table. When I get closer I see it is Finnick and a girl with blonde hair. He is smiling and they are holding hands on the table top.

We only went on one date so I'm not jealous. It is just kind of annoying that he chose to take a girl to a place where he knows I work. There are plenty of other places he could've of brought her. A place much butter than this.

_Maybe Johanna was right maybe I should've moved quicker. _I think to myself.

I wouldn't think it was a date if he didn't keep touching her arm and flirting with her. You don't do that with friends.

"Hello I'm Annie and will be your server tonight. Can I get any drinks to start?" I say nicely with a smile.

"Coffee with cream." She says. She pushes the sugar packets close to me. There is almost no sugar left. "Do you have splenda?"

"Yes." I say and smile.

"Make sure to bring a lot out."

"Of course Miss." I say and turn towards Finnick.

"And for you?" I ask Finnick.

"Grapefruit juice." He says with a smile.

"Very good I'll get those right out for you." I say and walk back to get their drinks.

I grab the coffee pot. I grab extra cream and plenty of splenda packets. So many that could probably make her a diabetic.

"Here you are." I say and put down their drinks.

"Thank you." Finnick says.

The girl just smiles.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" I ask.

"I have a question." The girl says

"Of course."

"Are your pancakes gluten free?"

I want to groan. This girl doesn't seem like she has celiac disease. She seems like the type that just wants to follow the trend. I remember I had a woman who bitched that we didn't have many gluten free products and that they were hurting customers who had allergies or celiac disease.

She ended up ordering a beer with her lunch. Since she made such a huge deal I informed her that the beer contained wheat, she called me stupid and a liar. She asked for a manager and that didn't end well. Her meal got comped and the worst part was she changed her order to something that has gluten in it. I don't understand people who say they are gluten free when they don't really understand what it means.

But I could be wrong about her.

"No, I'm sorry but-"

She sighs annoyed.

"I guess I can just get the regular unhealthy ones." She says and sighs again. "Can you give us a few more minutes."

"Of course take your time." I say and walk away.

I roll my eyes when she can't see. Just because something has wheat in it doesn't mean it's not healthy.

"Should I get lunch instead?" I hear her say to Finnick. I don't wait for his response.

Our restaurant is known for breakfast food but there are also a few other items. Sandwiches, salads, burgers, and other various items. Although the main attraction is breakfast food.

I check on my other tables before I come back to them.

"So how's it coming, have we made a decision yet?" I ask nicely.

The girl looks at me offended.

"Uh yes." She says annoyed "I'll have blueberry pancakes."

"Good choice." I turn towards Finnick. "And you sir?" I ask.

"Denver omelet." He says.

"Would you like bacon or sausage as your side?" I ask.

"Bacon." He says.

"Alright, that will be right out for you." I say and collect the menus.

"Stop staring at her Finnick you're on a date with me." I hear the girl say as I walk away. I think she said it loud enough for me to hear on purpose.

I sigh and put their order in.

I go over to another table to check on them.

It's a girl around my age with dark hair and grey eyes and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I can tell the boy is smitten with her but don't know if they are a couple.

"How are we doing?" I ask.

"Go ahead ask her." The guy says smiling at the girl.

"Do you go to the university?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm a senior are you students as well?" I ask.

"Katniss here thought you shared a class together." The boy says.

I look at the girl. She doesn't look familiar.

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you." I say softly.

"Don't worry the class had like 80 people in it. You lent me notes once though."

I nod.

I lend people notes often so that doesn't give me a hint.

"Well maybe I'll see you around school." I say. I notice her water glass is almost empty. "Would you like more water?" I ask.

"Yeah... sure." She says awkwardly.

I go and retrieve some for her.

When I walk past Finnick's table the girl is waving her hand around like a crazy person.

"Finally." She says when I walk to their table. "This coffee in this pot is cold." She says.

"I'm so sorry about that. I will get you more right away." I say.

I notice Finnick looks annoyed by this.

Sometimes the coffee carafes don't keep the coffee warm enough. It isn't a common complaint but I've noticed there are two carafes that always get them. I can tell from the number on the bottom that this is not one of those carafes.

When I open the lid steam comes out.

_Liar._ I think to myself.

I end up pouring her more fresh coffee though.

"Again so sorry for that." I say and and set down the new carafe.

"Don't worry about it." She says annoyed.

"Would you like anything else?" I ask.

"We're fine." Finnick says before the girl can answer.

"Okay." I say with a smile and walk away.

"Honestly how hard can it be to waitress." She says. Again I think she is saying it loud enough for me to hear.

_How hard is it to tell the truth?_ I think to myself.

She is the type of customer who thinks they are better than any wait staff.

Waitressing isn't the hardest job in the world but we aren't robots or your personal servant.

I checked on them two more times and each time she mumbled about not having gluten free pancakes.

I can tell Finnick is annoyed every time she complains.

I head back to the blonde hair blue eyed guy with the seemingly nice girl.

"Can I get anything else for you today?" I ask seeing that their plates are clean.

"Hey Annie." The guy says.

"Yes?" I say.

I am always a little shocked when customers say my name. I am wearing a name tag and it is required to tell your table your name when they sit but most people don't call you by name. However, I will admit it is better than hey you.

"I'm having an art show tonight in Paylor Hall. You should come." He says.

The girl looks embarrassed by this request.

"It's for an assignment right." I say.

I took art history for my required art class but I had a friend who took drawing and when they had showings students were told to try and get five guests to attend.

"Yeah advanced painting. The teacher wants us to bring guests and I haven't really found my quota."

"It's at three right?" I ask remember seeing fliers in the student center.

"Yeah." He says.

"I get off at five. I might be able to make it." I say.

I don't have anything better to do tonight and I'm supposed to write about a cultural school event for my writing class. I would say this counts.

"Okay well bringing a guest might help." He says with a smile.

I notice a co-worker staring at me we aren't supposed to talk about our personal lives to the customers.

"So are you ready for the check?" I ask.

"Yes." The girl says.

"Would you like this check split?" I ask.

"No I got it." The guy says.

"Peeta." The girl says clearly annoyed.

I just smile and nod.

I never know how to react when the party gets upset that one person is paying.

I drop their check off. I head back to Finnick's table.

I see their plates are empty.

"Anything else for you today?" I ask and collect the plates.

"No." The girl says annoyed.

I turn towards Finnick.

"I'm good."

"Would you like the check?" I ask nicely.

"Yes?" The girl says.

"Do you want separate checks or-"

"Yes we want separate checks." She says.

She motions for me to go away like when you flick a fly away.

If I didn't have to pretend to be nice to this girl I would say a few things to her. I know she isn't going to tip me but Finnick might. I don't want to insult his date. No matter how rude she is being.

I drop the checks off and wait.

When I see them leave I go to their table.

I collect the check and open the book to see if the girl tipped me.

She gave me a tip but it wasn't money.

_Here's a tip don't flirt with someone else's date._

I didn't flirt with Finnick at all. I acted like I didn't even know him. I may have smiled when I took his order or set down the food but it wasn't directly at him. Besides, it was a fake server smile.

"I think I left my wallet." I hear Finnick say.

He comes back and is smiling.

"You didn't leave your wallet." I tell him. They each paid for their own meal.

"I know. I just wanted to know if she stiffed you." He says.

I nod.

He opens his wallet and gives me a five. Her meal was only $7.50 so this is generous.

"You didn't need to do that Finnick." I say.

"I know but your service was exceptional." He says with a smile.

"Finnick let's go." She shouts.

She glares at me when she sees Finnick talking to me.

"Coming." He says and turns towards her.

_How can he deal with someone so annoying? _I think to myself.

* * *

"Ugh." I say when I head inside my apartment.

Johanna isn't here she has a study group she attends from three to six.

I open my fridge and eat leftovers from last night. I don't bothering hearing it up. It may be disgusting to some to eat leftover kung pao chicken cold but not to me. Besides I'm too annoyed to bother. There were more annoying customers just like Finnick's date.

_No gluten free. Why am I getting charged for extra sides. What do you mean you don't have pulp free orange juice_. I could go on and on.

I decided I would go to the blonde hair boy's show because he tipped me thirty percent. Besides the show is supposed to end at six so it shouldn't be too crowded.

I quickly change and walk to Paylor Hall.

"Annie." I hear when I walk into the room. I'm surprised by how many people are still here.

I turn and see Finnick.

"Finnick?" I say surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"One of the painters invited me. Peeta I think his name was."

"How do you know him?" Finnick asks.

"I was his waitress today." Annie says.

"He did say he was desperate for people. Did you sign in?" He asks and I nod.

"How do you know Peeta?" I ask.

"I've known him since high school. He's also my roommate." He says with a smile.

I walk around and look at the paintings. Finnick is following me.

"Sorry about this afternoon." He says.

"It wasn't your fault that your date was annoying." I say.

'My date?" He says with a smile.

"I'm not stupid maybe the second one will go better."

"No way. I can't see that girl again. She's too bossy and a little rude.'

"You noticed too." I say with a smile.

"Besides, I was kind of hoping for another girl to ask me out." Finnick says with a smile.

"You mean me?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good at planning dates. I do want to see you again." I say.

"Like I said before, the first date jitters won't be there so it shouldn't be as hard." Finnick says.

"I know but I want things to be… nice." I say. I can't think of a better word.

"Don't worry my plan was to take you to a bar to play darts. After learning you were so young I settled for a different spot." He says with a smile.

I look at the abstract painting in front of us.

"What do you think it is?" I ask Finnick. It is mostly made up from hues of reds, from to a dark maroon to a light pastel.

"It's one of Peeta's." He says and looks at the title card. "An unrequited love." He says and smirks.

"Why is that funny?" I ask.

"Let's just say Peeta is experiencing that at the moment." Finnick says. He looks towards Peeta and the girl with the dark hair.

"So they aren't a couple?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Peeta has feelings for her though. They had a class together and Peeta fell in love were almost at first site."

I scoff.

"You don't believe in that stuff?" Finnick asks.

"No." I say.

Finnick shrugs.

"Well, Peeta fell hard for that girl. I don't know if he loves her but he sure does like her." Finnick says.

"She already taken?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"I think she is just oblivious to his feelings. Even though it is clear he likes her." Finnick says as we head to a different painting.

"So was the rest of your shift as annoying as my date was?" He asks.

I nod.

"So many stupid people. I hate this gluten free trend."

Finnick smiles.

"Why is that funny?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says.

We walk around most of the room and make idle small talk. I don't feel as awkward as I did on the first date. He makes conversation easy once you find the right topic.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this showing." A person says signaling people to leave.

"Well, I guess I will see you on Saturday." I say to Finnick.

"Yup just text me when you want to meet." He says.

"Okay." I say and smile. I think I am blushing again. "Bye Finnick." I say.

"Bye Annie." He says and smiles.

* * *

"I must say I didn't expect you to pick something so… interesting." Johanna says.

I roll my eyes.

"I asked you if you thought it was a bad idea and you said no." I say to her annoyed.

"It's not a bad idea I am just surprised you came up with this." Johanna says.

I decided to go to this mini golf course not that far from campus. The campus is in a town that can be a little tourist attracty but I think I chose a good time in the day for it to be not too crowded.

Finnick knocks on my door at 2:53 I told him to show up at 3:00.

"Hi." He says with a smile.

"Hi." I say.

"I'm ready if you are." He says.

"Let's go." I say and leave the apartment.

"I hope you're a good driver." He says as he gets into my beat up gray 2007 Honda sedan.

"I've never actually gotten a speeding ticket." I say and close my door.

"Really?" He says surprised.

"Just a few parking tickets. I'm terrible with parallel parking." I say.

"Well good thing you don't live in my building we have street only parking." He says with a smile.

I turn left.

"So where are we going?" He asks.

"Mini golfing." I say.

"Interesting."

"It was the only exciting thing I could think of." I say.

"I like it, it's different." He says with a smile.

I park the car and we walk.

"Fifteen dollars for both courses, all eighteen holes." The man behind the cash register says. He sounds bored.

I pull out my wallet and pay.

"Annie you didn't need to-"

"I got paid this morning. Besides you can't divide fifteen evenly. Unless you want to do exact change." I say. I don't carry around change.

"Alright then." Finnick says.

"What color do you want?" I ask him when we get to the golf balls.

"Green." He says and takes it. "You?" He asks me.

"Blue." I say.

"That your favorite color?" He asks.

I nod.

"Any shade of blue I love." I say with a smile. "I'm guessing green is your favorite color."

"Not the neon green this ball is though." He says and takes the first shot. "I like soft greens. Like your eyes." He says and smiles.

I can tell I am blushing again.

"You blush easily." He says. As I take my shot.

"Not really." I say.

"I guess I just make you blush then." He says and smiles.

"Maybe." I say.

"So why waitressing?" He asks me.

"Because I need money." I say.

"There are plenty of other jobs here."

"Yes but it forces me to talk to other people." I say.

"What do you mean?" Finnick asks.

"I'm not really good with social interaction. I get nervous around new people. Once I started waitressing back home and here I got more comfortable."

"So you faced your fear." Finnick says.

"I guess. It's more than that though."

"Well you had no problem yelling at me."

"I didn't yell." I say and smile. "I wouldn't have been able to do that years ago though." I say.

"Well I'm glad you have the courage to speak your mind now." He says and makes a shot getting a hole in one.

"Me too." I say softly.

"Besides, this means you can tell me when I'm being annoying." Finnick says.

"Trust me you will be able to tell." I say.

He smiles.

"So do you have a job?" I ask him.

"Not really. I volunteer at a sea turtle rescue and rehab center but I mostly just watch people or clean instruments. They don't really want me touching the animals."

"You said you liked sea animals best." I say.

"I do."

"Why?" I ask.

"I like the sea." He says with a smile.

"I tired surfing when I came here one summer. I fell down a lot, but when I finally caught a wave I felt so victorious." I say.

"I'd love to see you try to surf, just imagining you falling down." Finnick shakes his head and smiles. "It would be some sight."

"I'm not that uncoordinated." I say.

Although as if to counter what I just said I end up tripping on the small hill.

Finnick tries to hide his laughter.

"Yeah you're very coordinated." Finnick says.

I sigh.

As if to add insult to injury Finnick wins both games.

We return our putters and head to the parking lot. Although Finnick isn't heading towards my car.

"I parked over here Finnick." I say confused.

"I know. Do you need to leave right away?" Finnick asks me.

I shake my head.

"No." I say confused.

"Good then lets go this way." He says and takes my hand. This place is right near a beach entrance.

Finnick holds my hand and is clearly leading us somewhere, but it looks like we are just walking down the beach.

For once our silence doesn't feel awkward. I just like the feeling of his hand holding mine.

"Here we go." Finnick says. We are right in front of a small ice cream stand. I've seen this place before. I've gone to this beach before to relax. I find the waves very relaxing. If the beach was totally empty it would be the perfect place. "This place has the best frozen custard." Finnick says.

"Okay." I say.

I get a red raspberry sundae which had lemon custard topped with red raspberry topping. Finnick gets something called caramel apple collision. It has vanilla custard with apple topping, caramel sauce, and pie crust pieces.

Finnick pulls out his wallet.

"Finn-" I try to stop him. I should pay for my own.

"I can pay for ice cream since you payed for golf." Finnick says and pays.

He takes us to one of the few free tables.

"So how did you find this place?" I ask him.

"Remember my roommate Peeta?" He asks.

I nod.

"He found this gem. He liked to paint beach scenes and public locations for a while. He still does but now he is more into the abstract stuff." Finnick says.

"He an art major then?" I ask.

He nods.

"Although he is expected to go back home after school and run the family business." Finnick says.

"Why isn't he taking business classes then?" I ask.

"He doesn't want to run the family business." Finnick says.

"I see."

"But you're a business major with the accounting."

I nod.

"Yeah." I say.

"You want to work in a big wig office then?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet." I say.

"Well with you being an accounting major and all does this mean I can account on you?" Finnick asks with a smile.

"Yes." I say and smile.

There's that moment. The moment on a good date when you know you should give that first kiss.

So I boldly lean in and Finnick meets me halfway.

He lips are soft and warm. He tastes like apples and honey.

Finnick breaks the kiss.

_Was it not a good kiss for him?_ I think to myself because his facial expression is hard to read.

"I would've taken you here on the first date if I knew you would kiss me." He says with a smile.

"The ice cream had nothing to do with the kiss." I say.

"I know." He says and kisses my cheek. "Just let me tease."

"Okay." I say.

He keeps smiling at me on the way home.

It's like he just came into a lot of money or received the best news in his life. The kiss was good, but I can contain my smile.

I drive back to my apartment. I didn't even think to offer to take him home.

"Let me walk you to the door." He says still smiling.

He takes my hand again as we walk to my door.

I take out my keys.

I stare at him. I want to kiss him again. I want that kiss goodnight.

I don't have to lean in this time because Finnick kisses me as if knowing this. This kiss is longer this time and has more passion. Finnick wraps his arms around my waist.

I can't think of anything else but his lips and hands on me. I don't want to stop kissing him, but know I should. If this lasts longer than I wouldn't want to stop. I would invite him inside. We would continue to kiss and let whatever else happens happen, but I don't want that yet.

I break the kiss this time.

He takes his hands off my waist.

I don't know what to say so I just stare at him. The only words that come to mind are do you want to come in.

"Say Annie." He says.

"Yeah?" I say and smile. I've never had such a good kiss before.

"Are you going to go to that free concert Wednesday?" He asks.

The school offers a free concert once every semester. I don't remember the name of the artist this time and don't really care to. They usually hold it on a Friday so it can be over the weekend. I guess the schedule changed.

"I wasn't planning on it. I don't like big crowds." I say. I get a panicky feeling when I'm around a lot of people.

Finnick smiles.

"Like before waitressing?" He asks.

I nod meekly.

"Don't worry then."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because if you come with me I could protect you." He says with a smile.

"Okay." I say without thinking and kiss him again.

_Don't invite him up. _I think to myself again. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet. I'm not denying I would probably enjoying it but I should get to know him better.

I break the kiss.

He's holding me really close. I let go of him and put my key in the door

"I had a nice time." I say.

"Me too." He says. "Maybe I'll run into you before Wednesday." He says.

"Maybe. I like to spend a lot of time in the library." I say. So if he wants to find me he can.

"Good to know." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight Finnick." I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight." He says.

I open the door and set my things on the kitchen table.

I touch my lips.

"You could've invited him in." Johanna says making me jump. I thought she wouldn't be home.

"I'm not ready for that." I say.

"Really because your voice is telling a different story." Johanna says.

I roll my eyes. I must have lust or desire in my voice.

"So is Finnick a good kisser?" She asks.

"Yes." I say with no hesitation. "That's not why you picked him is it?" I ask.

"I've never kissed him before or had the desire. But you clearly like him like I thought you would" Johanna says.

"I still don't understand why." I say.

It's not like I'm complaining despite his first impression he is nice, caring, and a good kisser.

"You don't have to understand. I just thought you would make a good match." She says with a smile.

I nod. Normally I would press more, but I still feel high from Finnick's kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I feel a tapping on my shoulder and jump. I don't know how long I've been in the library but my brain is starting to turn to mush from all the studying.

I turn and see Finnick.

I take off my headphones and smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

He sits next to me and kisses me.

I smile. I didn't expect that.

"I wanted to see you before the concert and you did say you spent time at the library." He says with a smile.

I nod.

"So how is Annie?" He asks.

"Honestly Annie is tired." I say.

He smiles.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Two exams and an essay due all on the same day. It's like a perfect storm." I say. I hate when lots of things are due on the same day.

I'm fine with writing papers but it's the studying that gets me.

"And Johanna wants to throw a party at our apartment." I say.

"I know I got the invite from her." He says.

He looks at me strangely.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know I feel like I should've met you before." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I've been to Johanna's house parties before. Since you live with her you were probably there."

I shake my head.

"I don't like staying at our house when Johanna has lots of people over. If I can't find something to do for awhile then I just lock myself in my room." I say.

"Oh." Finnick says. He sounds confused by this.

It's better than saying I'm socially awkward and hate confined spaces with lots of people.

"Well I could accompany you during her party." He says with a smile.

"I'm trying to work on that Saturday so I can avoid it."

He nods.

"Well if that falls through my offer stands." He says with a smile.

I smile too.

"How did you meet her?" I ask. I just realized I don't know. I wonder if Finnick told her how we met.

"Johanna?" He asks and I nod.

"At a party. She gave me her phone." Finnick says with a smile.

"She gave you her phone?" I ask confused.

"She was trashed she said she couldn't remember her number so she gave me her phone instead. I called an uber and made sure she made it back to her apartment. However I forgot about her phone in my pocket. I already knew her address-"

"You did meet me then." I say remembering.

Johanna was passed out when there was a knock on the door. Someone- apparently Finnick- came over to drop it off. They asked if Johanna lived here and if she was okay.

I told them yes.

The person gave me the phone with a hand written note on top. I didn't read it. I'm sure Johanna would've if it were me.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"You gave me the phone because Johanna was passed out."

Finnick looks puzzled by this.

"I do know I didn't give it to her. I didn't remember your face though. " Finnick says.

"I didn't remember yours either." I say and smile. "Did you go on a date with her?" I ask. Johanna said she had no interest in him the other night but she could've lied.

He snickers.

"No. Johanna Mason is way too intense for me. She's a good friend, but I could never imagine dating her." He says.

"Wonder why she gave you her number then."

"I believe her words were because you're pretty. We shared an English class together and have been friends ever since.

I nod.

"So, what are you doing the day?" He asks.

"Class. Work. Rest." I say.

"Do you work everyday?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Wednesdays and Sundays I always have off. The rest is day to day. I usually work four days a week."

He nods.

"If I went to the restaurant would you get to wait on me?" He asks.

"Not all the time my section does get full." I say.

"Well, I think you would be worth the wait." He says with a smile.

My phone alarm goes off.

"I gotta go. I have class." I say.

"Okay." He says.

_Should I kiss him goodbye? _I think to myself. He kissed me right as he came up to me like he has been doing it all his life.

_You're over thinking things Annie. _I think to myself.

I stand up and he takes my hand.

"Mind if I walk you."

"No, but it's in the Math and Science building." I say.

The Math and Science building is on the furthest edge of campus. Johanna and I call it limbo because almost nothing else is there. Not business or any other school buildings it is just patches of grass for miles.

"I don't have anything better to do at the moment." He says with a smile.

We hold hands walking the twenty minute walk to the Math and Science building. The building has a cool sculpture out front that when you are standing at the right angle looks like the periodic table.

"Here you are." He says with a smile.

"Yup." I say.

I kiss him this time briefly. I don't want to stop. Kissing Finnick is like a disease it infects you all over. However, this is in a good way.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Annie?" Johanna asks me while I'm putting my hair into a braid.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say.

She's worried about me going to this concert with Finnick. It isn't that I'm going with Finnick. It's that I'm going at all. She knows I don't like big crowds. Johanna and I went to this last year or tried to. I had to leave early.

"Okay because-"

"Johanna don't worry. I'm fine. I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine." I say.

"Okay." She says.

I can tell she is still going to worry about me.

"Besides, I can handle whatever happens." I think to myself.

Although having a panic attack in front of Finnick, a guy I just started dating, wouldn't be ideal. I don't want him to see me like that. I know it will probably be inevitable, but not yet. I don't want to scare him away. I really like him and have been looking forward to this for days.

"Okay." She says.

"I appreciate your concern Johanna. I really do, but you don't need to worry about me and if something does happen I can take care of myself." I say.

"I know you can. I just want to look after my best friend." She says with a smile.

I smile.

She rarely calls me her best friend. It's not because she doesn't believe it. It's because she doesn't like opening up and showing this side.

"Aw Johanna." I tease.

She rolls her eyes.

"Go have fun with Finnick." She says.

I nod.

We agreed to meet up near the Student Center. The event is on the green which is right in front of the Student Center.

I leave the house.

I ended up wearing school colors since this is a school event. Red and gray all over. Our mascot is a bull so it's very attractive. I decided to wear my hair up whenever I wear spirit gear. I hope Finnick wasn't expecting me to dress up for this. Our other dates were just jeans. The first date I wore a dress but he didn't show.

I find Finnick easily outside the Student Center. He is also wearing a bull t-shirt with dark jeans.

The student green is filled with multiple people. Probably the majority of campus and maybe a few outsiders. You're supposed to use your student i.d to get in, but it is on the student green which is out in the open and not that hard to sneak in.

"I see you wore spirit gear as well." He says with a smile.

"It is a school event." I say.

"Yes it is." He says.

This isn't just a concert there are food booths and carnival like games surrounding the student green.

"So did you figure out the band?" I ask him.

"The flyers say Panic! At The Disco is the main act, but won't go on until nine, the openings acts are local bands. You in to any of those bands?" He asks.

""I Write Sins Not Tragedies", was like my high school mantra, but I haven't really kept up with their music." I say.

They don't always get very popular bands. Although I have heard one song by them on the radio over and over again recently.

We play some of the stupid carnival games. I am excellent at Skee-Ball. I earn my prize which is a cheap pair of silver and red spirit beads. Finnick is terrible at almost every game we play. He could be letting me win, but the way he reacts makes me think otherwise.

"C'mon let's go." Finnick says and takes my hand as we head towards the student green where more people are. There is only one more local band before the main even stars.

He finishes his set which was good.

I look around and see all the people there are more people. So many people.

_What if there is an emergency and we can't escape. _I think to myself.

I breathe in and out deeply.

_You're outside Annie of course you would be able to escape. _I think to myself but it doesn't matter.

I start to get that panicky feeling and walk away.

"Annie?" Finnick says noticing I'm walking away quickly.

When I stop walking I am far away from everyone else.

When he finally reaches me. He puts his hand on my shoulder. I shake it off wanting to be alone, away from everyone else.

"You okay?" Finnick asks he sounds worried.

I nod.

"Do you want to go home?" He asks gently.

I nod again.

He reaches for my hand but stops himself.

I take his hand so he knows I'm okay.

"Annie." Finnick says gently.

We are almost to my apartment and I've barely said anything on the walk home. It's a fifteen minute walk, but it feels like forever.

"Yeah?" I say.

"What... I mean... I don't know." He says confused.

"Remember when I said I didn't like large crowds." I say.

Finnick nods.

"I get kind of panicky when I feel uncomfortable sometimes." I say softly.

"You could've said no Annie. I didn't think it was so serious." He says and kisses my cheek.

"I know but I wanted to see you again."

"You don't need to force yourself to do something just to see me." Finnick says.

"I know." I say.

I take out my keys when we get to the door.

I don't want to be alone right now.

"Can you come inside." I say.

It's almost eleven at night I hope he doesn't take this as an invitation. I don't think he will. I hope he isn't that type of guy.

"Okay." He says confused.

I sit on the couch and he sits next to me.

He takes my hands and brings them to his lips.

"It started in high school this panic feeling. My school was big so I couldn't even go to prom or other school dances. Even though I had my friends and a date I couldn't do it."

Finnick is looking at me strangely. He probably doesn't know how to respond.

"We were at that concert for a long time Annie. I think you did a good job"

"I know...I couldn't do that in high school. I could probably last fifteen minutes." I say.

"You've just become more comfortable around people. Remember you told me that was the reason you waitressed." Finnick says.

"I don't know. Johanna and I went to it last year. I only lasted an hour before running home."

"You stayed a lot longer this time." He says with a smile.

"I know. I just don't want to live like this." I say softly.

"It's okay Annie. You're fine here." He says.

I know I'm fine here. I just don't know how I am out there. I'm not agoraphobic, but I do get nervous.

"Finnick." I say softly.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Can you stay here. Can you stay here with me?" I whisper. I don't look at him. I'm too embarrassed… and afraid to hear his answer.

When Finnick doesn't respond I start backpedaling.

"You don't have to… you can leave." I say softly.

_Why would he want to stay with a girl who can't stay in a room with large amounts of people? Who doesn't like meeting new people. Why would Johanna even bother setting me up with him?  
_  
My mind is racing and it is hard to focus on anything else.

When Finnick brings my hand to his lips again I snap out of it.

"Why would I leave?" He asks.

"Because I'm weird. Because there's something wrong with me. Because being with someone like me is-" I say softly.

"There's nothing wrong with you Annie and I like spending time with you." He says and kisses my cheek.

_He's so nice. He's so understanding. He's comforting. He's...  
_  
My head goes to Johanna's words the other night.

_"You don't have to understand. I just thought you would make a good match."  
_  
_This is why she thought we would be a good match._ I think to myself.

"Annie." Finnick whispers and runs his fingers through my hair. "Do you want me to stay here? Do you want me to stay with you?" He says softly. I already asked this, but it's like he wants to make sure I didn't change my mind.

His voice holds no sexual implications. He wants to stay to see if I'll be alright. Sometimes I have nightmares when I have had a panic attack.

"Yes." I say and nod.

I need to say it even though it doesn't sound like he expects sex. I don't want to give him that impression.

"But Finnick... I don't want-"

"I won't do anything you don't want Annie. I just want to make sure you're okay." He says. He places a stray hair behind my ear.

I nod.

"Okay." I whisper.

I stand up and go to my bedroom.

Finnick follows me.

I lie down on my bed.

Finnick hesitates before he lies next to me.

I lean against him and he wraps his arm around me. He is looking around my room curiously. He's never been in here before. My room isn't that exciting. I have a closet, dresser, small television on top of my dresser, nightstand, desk, and bookshelf. My bedroom is probably over furnished, but I like all of it.

He looks to my nightstand and picks up the book lying on it.

_Oh God, what was I reading? _I think to myself.

When he picks it up I sigh with relief because it's nothing embarrassing.

He picks up my beat up copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I've had that book since middle school. It's one of my favorite books. I've read that book so many times that I am surprised it is still holding together. The book never closes by itself any more.

"Is this your favorite?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yeah." I say softly.

He runs his fingers through my hair once more and kisses the top of my head.

"Okay then." He says and adjusts himself so he is leaning on the headboard. He moves me so I am resting on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat and close my eyes. He is moving around a lot though.

"Don't expect me to do a southern accent." He says softly.

I open my eyes.

"What?" I say confused.

_"When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. When it healed, and Jem's fears of never being able to play football were assuaged, he was seldom self-conscious about his injury. His left arm was somewhat shorter than his right; when he stood or walked, the back of his hand was at right angles to his body, his thumb parallel to his thigh. He couldn't have cared less, so long as he could pass and punt."  
_  
Finnick's voice is soothing. Him holding me and reading my favorite book to me makes me feel safe. It feels familiar but new at the same time.

I close my eyes and lean on his chest again. I listen to his soothing voice and heartbeat. He kisses the top of my head a few times.

"Finnick." I whisper after he finishes chapter three.

"Yes?" He says just as soft.

"Are you okay?" I say and look up at him.

He doesn't know me that well and we are cuddling. I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him to be here. I could tell him to leave when I hear Johanna come home but I selfishly don't want him to leave.

"I'm perfectly fine Annie. Are you okay?" He asks and I nod. "Shall I continue reading?" He says with a smile.

I don't know Finnick that well. All I do know is that I like his arms wrapped around me and I don't want him to leave.

"Sure." I say and rest my head back on his chest.

* * *

I wake up. Finnick is gone but I can hear his voice through the door. He's talking to Johanna.

I don't remember when I fell asleep. I see the book on the nightstand Finnick left it open and since it is so old it stayed open.

I look at the page and see one of the lines I highlighted. This one wasn't because of studying it's because I like the quote.

_"I do my best to love everybody… I'm hard put, sometimes—baby, it's never an insult to be called what somebody thinks is a bad name. It just shows you how poor that person is, it doesn't hurt you."_

_Atticus Finch, such a good Father and diverse character. _I think to myself.

I wasn't the most popular in high school. My anxiety and lack of friends didn't help. The wise words of fictional characters were sometimes more comforting than real people.

I hear Johanna's voice now.

"Annie doesn't usually sleep with guys this early. I'm surprised." Johanna says.

I know she is teasing but it is still annoying.

"Nothing happened." Finnick says annoyed. Which makes me smiles

"Right. Annie does get embarrassed talking about this stuff-"

"Nothing happened I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

It's silent. I'm about to get up when I hear her voice again.

"I knew that concert was a bad idea." Johanna says.

"She stayed longer than she did last year if that makes you feel better." Finnick says.

"You didn't leave when she told you the truth." Johanna says.

"How could I leave her? She's nice and kind."

"I knew you would fall for her. Didn't think it would happen this fast but you like her."

"Of course I do."

"I mean like her enough for her to be your girlfriend."

"Woah slow down Johanna." He says.

"I don't get why you are so afraid of that word." Johanna says.

I roll over.

I don't want to hear the rest of this conversation.

_Am I just meant to be a fuck buddy? No Johanna knows I would never do that. How can I date someone and not call them my boyfriend?_ I think to myself.

The longest I've gone dating someone without calling them my boyfriend was a month. I just didn't know how to ask what the hell our relationship was. When I finally asked he looked at me like I was stupid. Obviously a few months later the relationship ended.

I roll out of bed still in my clothes from last night and get up to head to the kitchen.

They both pretend they were doing something rather than talking.

"Good morning Annie." Johanna says.

"Morning." I say.

I notice a box of donuts on the table.

"Did you get me one?" I ask Johanna.

"Yes it was the last powdered sugar jelly. I had to stop Finnick from taking it." Johanna says.

"I thought it was filled with custard." He says.

"I saved it for you though."

"Thank you." I say.

Finnick walks over towards me and gives Johanna a look that says go away.

Johanna rolls her eyes and goes to the living room.

"So I gotta go." He says.

"You weren't staying until I woke up were you?" I ask.

"No just good timing." He says with a smile.

I can't tell if he is lying but I'm sure Johanna can so I can ask her when he leaves.

"I'll text you later." He says and kisses my cheek.

I nod.

"Bye Finnick."

"Bye Annie." He says and presses his lips to mine and leaves.

"So was he lying?" I ask as soon as he is gone.

"About staying until you woke up?" Johanna asks with a smile.

I nod

"What do you think?" She asks me.

"I'm hoping the answer is no." I say.

"I know he doesn't have class until noon so he was probably talking truth." Johanna says because it is 10:30.

I nod.

"So how much of the truth did you tell Finnick?" She asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I know you didn't sleep with him."

"Is that what he told you?" I ask

"Finnick is a gentlemen, he didn't have to tell even though I teased him about it."

"I just told him about high school and the concert last year."

"Interesting." She says

"Finnick doesn't need to know everything right away. I really like him… I don't want to scare him off." I say.

"Eh since he didn't leave you alone all night I think it will take a lot of convincing to scare him away." Johanna says with a smile.

"Is that why you picked him for me, you knew he wouldn't run away?" I ask.

"Maybe." She says with a smile.

"Good enough for me." I say.

I take the donut and head back to my room to finish _To Kill a Mockingbird. _I've read it so many times I've lost count. However, it does sound better coming out of Finnick's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I splash my face with water and sigh. It's three in the morning and I have woken from a bad dream.

I've had this recurring dream for as long as I can remember. I'm trapped in a clock tower and some gargoyle statues come to life and attack me. My mother blames _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Apparently the night after I saw it the nightmare started. You would think a child would be more afraid of the man singing about hell fire than the comic relief characters of the film.

Whatever it is, that dream has never gone away. Neither does the one where I start brushing my teeth and they fall out. When I start to spit out the toothpaste it is accompanied with the majority of my teeth and blood.

I shiver at the thought of those dreams. It doesn't help that I'm in the bathroom. I think these dreams are triggered by stress since they seem to come frequently when I am stressed out. Although the only thing I should be stressed out about is a group project and Finnick Odair.

I wouldn't say stressed is the right word with Finnick. It's been two weeks since the concert and things have been very smooth and easy going. I like him a lot. I know he likes me... I just don't know how much.

I haven't dated in a while so everything seems fresh and new. However that comment Johanna made about Finnick not wanting a girlfriend has kept me wondering what he wants. If he is only after sex than he isn't being very obvious about it. If he wants to date casually that's fine. We are in college but that opens up other questions.

I sigh and look at myself in the mirror.

My left eye is a little pink. It's been that way since the night of the concert. I think it is because I slept in my contacts. However when I went to take them out the next morning I couldn't find the left one. I went to see the eye doctor and they gave me drops and ordered new contacts since those were my last pair, but people will think I'm sick.

I turn off the bathroom lights and open the door. I'm about to walk back to my room but run into someone.

"Johanna?" I moan.

"Sorry Annie." I hear a deep familiar voice say.

"Thresh?" I say confused.

Johanna hooked up with this guy all of last semester so me running into him during the night has happened a few times before.

"Yeah sorry. Don't worry I was just leaving."

_Leaving during the middle of the night real classy Thresh_. I think to myself.

Normally I would be worried with someone walking around outside at 3 in the morning but Thresh is a big guy who can handle himself. He's one of the star players for the football team. He looks intimidating but is really easy going. He's a nice guy. I know Johanna won't care that he is sneaking out. She does the same thing with guys or girls. Johanna likes everyone.

"Okay?" I say confused. I would probably ask more questions if I wasn't tired.

"See you around." He says and leaves.

_If he leaves that means the door would be unlocked for the rest of the night._ I think to myself. I never thought about this before. We don't live in a bad area, but it is still a little nerve wracking for me to think about.

I walk to the front door and lock it before heading back to my room.

* * *

I pull on my ponytail.

I sigh.

It's the third time I've put it up and I am still not satisfied with it. Where I work there's a policy that people with long hair need to put their hair up or tie it back so it will stay away from the food. I don't mind it, it does makes it easier to keep away from food.

When I am finally satisfied with the ponytail. I put on my glasses and change into my work clothes. The light brown frames match my hair, but I need new ones. The prescription isn't matched with my contacts. I would get new ones if I wore them more often. Glasses are expensive.

I grab my purse and keys. I leave the apartment heading to my car.

My phone dings.

**Finnick: **Whatcha doing today.

I smile.

I know when he says things like this he wants to hang out.

**Me: **I'm working now, but get off around six.

**Finnick: **Maybe I will come by for lunch then ;)

I roll my eyes. I don't know if he is being serious or kidding. I like and hate that about Finnick.

I walk in and drop my stuff off in the back. I get told which tables are mine and head to the server station. Most of my tables are empty at the moment. There is only one filled and it is a regular I am familiar with. It's a sweet old woman and when it is slow she likes talking with me or any of the servers. The hostess has a theory that these are the only people she speaks with all day. I have to deny this assumption since she has talked about her cooking and book clubs. She's nice and is always a good tipper.

"Hello Annie." She says as soon as I come to her table. I think she knows everyone's name on the wait staff.

"Hello Mags." I say. "What can I get for you today?" I ask.

"I'm thinking about being adventurous this time." She says with a smile.

"Oh really what will it be then?" I ask with a smile.

Mags usually orders a fruit cup, brown sugar oatmeal, and some type of egg. She usually goes for the veggie omelet.

"Waffles." She says with a smile.

"Waffles." I say surprised. I don't know why, but I just can't picture her eating waffles.

"That's right Annie." She says and smiles.

"Would you like any toppings? We have strawberries, bananas, blueberries, and chocolate chips." I say.

"Just maple syrup and butter are fine dear." She says with a warm smile.

"Okay. Would you still like to have lavender tea today?" I ask. This is her usual drink.

"Yes that would be great darling." Mags says.

"I'll put your order right in then." I say and walk back to the kitchen.

A few people come in and out.

I see the hostess sit a couple in my section.

I give them a minute before I go and bug them.

It's two college kids. The girl looks familiar there's something about her blonde hair. The guy is muscled and tan. He has fair blonde hair as well. I know he is a player on the football team. His name is Cato something.

"Hello, I'm Annie. I will be your ser-"

"I don't want you as our waitress." The girl says annoyed. She's giving me death daggers for some reason.

"I'm sorry?" I say confused and worried.

_Did I offended someone so badly they don't want me to service them? _I think to myself.

"Last time I was here you flirted with my date. Then I saw you kissing Finnick on campus the other day. You stole him from me. I don't want you to steal this guy too." She sneers.

_Oh. She was Finnick's 'lovely' date. _I say remembering.

I can tell the guy looks confused, but is also glaring daggers at me.

"Just get someone else." She says with a high pitched shrill voice and waves me away like some bug.

The manger doesn't like when servers switch tables. However in situations like this she is normally for it.

"I'll find someone else." I say and leave.

"Hey Delly." I say. She's the first person I saw, but she is also very nice.

I would consider Delly a friend. We don't really hang out outside work, but she is nice. She is attractive with blonde hair and blue eyes. I've noticed some of the customers lust over her. Then again Delly says some of them lust after me.

Her section is close to mine and it is almost empty.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Can you uh cover that table." I say and motion towards it. "The girl refuses me to be her server."

"Why is that?" Delly asks annoyed.

"She thinks I stole her boyfriend or something." I say.

Delly looks towards the table.

She rolls her eyes

"The pretty blonde and the football player?" She asks and I nod. "Yeah she's been here a few times. She's a bitch to everyone. I'll take her off your hands." She says and walks to the table.

I sigh with relief.

I feel sorry for pawning her off on Delly, but I don't want the girl to walk out or report me. I just hope she leaves Delly a tip.

I walk back over to Mags trying to avoid the daggers the blonde beauty is giving me.

"How are we doing Mags?" I ask.

"Very good darling. I haven't had waffles in years and these are very good."

"May I ask what brought on this craving then?" I ask with a smile.

"Some days you just want something sweet." She says with a smile.

I nod.

I notice she is low on sugar packets.

"Do you need more sugar for your tea?" I ask.

"No dear, but thank you for being considerate enough to ask." She says.

I go back to the servers station. Mags is the only table I have since Delly took the couple.

More people filter in and out. It's a slow day today.

Whenever I walk past that table with the blonde girl she is always glaring at me.

Finnick made it seem like that was their first date. I honestly would be horrified if I stole her away from Finnick.

When they finally leave Delly looks pissed.

"What?" I ask when I get the time to speak with her alone.

"That bitch didn't give me a tip and said I shouldn't flirt with her date." She says and flashes me the check.

"She did the same to me." I say.

"She must be very insecure if she thinks any woman who smiles at your date is flirting." Delly says.

"Possibly." I say.

"She kept bitching about you the whole time. God Annie I can't imagine how much you bothered her for her to be that upset."

"I didn't do anything. I did go out with a guy she came in with, but he wasn't her boyfriend. It was a first date gone wrong." I say.

"I believe you and don't take my tone of annoyance towards you. I just fucking hate people like her." She says annoyed.

She walks away when a customer is waving her down.

I feel bad for her, maybe the blonde girl just treats everyone like shit. She does have that I'm better than everyone superiority.

A few hours later my shift ends and I am allowed to leave.

After the blonde haired bitch left the shift went smoothly. I just hope this girl starts having dates somewhere else. She already hates two of the servers and chances are she will hate the others. We only have two male servers and they usually work the night shifts.

* * *

I open the door and throw my keys on the table.

"You'll never guess who I ran into the hall last night." I say to Johanna.

She smiles.

"So are you guys… doing whatever you're doing again?" I ask.

"Annie I didn't think you liked to know about _that_."

I roll my eyes.

"I don't want to hear about what you do in your bedroom. I just thought whatever that relationship was ended last semester." I say.

"It did for about a month." Johanna says.

I nod. I get a water from the fridge and sit across from her.

"Hey Johanna." I say my voice sounds shaky.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I overheard you talking to Finnick the other day."

"What about?" She asks.

"About him and the word girlfriend." I say.

"Oh that." She says and rolls her eyes. "Finnick doesn't like that word."

"But-"

"He isn't some fuck boy either so calm down. He likes dating, usually only one person, but just doesn't like calling them his girlfriend." Johanna says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. He dated a girl for like seven months. It was only her, but he didn't like when she called him her boyfriend. Even though he was only seeing her and only had eyes for her."

"Then why aren't they dating any longer?"

Johanna smiles.

"Are you getting jealous?"

"Of course not." I say.

Johanna shrugs.

"I think she broke up with him because he wouldn't make her his girlfriend." Johanna rolls her eyes. "As if that word matters. She was his girlfriend."

"Maybe he has commitment issues." I say.

"You should ask him about this." Johanna says.

"I don't know how to bring it up."

"It's easy, you sit him down and ask what you are looking for in this relationship. If he just says sex I will be very surprised." Johanna says.

"Why because he slept in the same bed with me and didn't make a move?" I say.

"That and because Finnick isn't that guy. He can actually be a die hard romantic, so much so that I feel embarrassed for him."

I smile.

My phone goes off.

"If that is lover boy then go see him and talk to him." Johanna says.

"We've only been dating for a little while."

"You've hung out almost every day since the concert. It's not just a few days or dates. You like spending time with him. If I had to put a label on it I would call you his girlfriend."

My phone beeps again.

I go towards it and pick it up.

**Finnick: **You free to hang out now?

**Me: **Meet me at the beach… that ice cream stand.

**Finnick: **You got it. :D

* * *

I get ice cream and sit at one of the tables waiting for Finnick to show up. I don't know how to start off this conversation. I almost want to chicken out.

"Annie." He says. He kisses my cheek and sits next to me. "Still no contacts."

"Not yet. So you'll have to deal with the glasses a little longer."

"That's okay. I like them." He says with a smile. "You look tired."

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?" He asks he sounds worried.

"This dream I've had since I was little. I'm trapped in a clock tower and these gargoyle statues always chase after me. Always try to hurt me." I say.

"That doesn't sound pleasant." He says.

"Yeah it isn't." I say.

"Next time it happens call me."

"It was three in the morning Finnick. I'm not going to wake you just to tell you I've had a bad dream." I say with a smile.

"I just want to make sure you're always alright." He says.

He probably expected me to smile but I grimace instead.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Is this because of the panic attack or are you just overly protective?" I ask.

He sighs.

"There isn't a right answer to this, is there?" He says.

"I would prefer over protective."

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I want you to always feel safe."

I smile.

"I guess that is a good answer." I say.

"So why did you want to meet here?" He asks.

It's a fair question. We usually only go to places that are within walking distances. You need a car to get to his ice cream spot.

"I really wanted ice cream." I say.

"Yeah, well at least my secret ice cream spot gave them another customer." He says with a smile.

"Do you want ice cream?" I ask him. I sound nervous.

"I'm good… are you okay?" He asks.

"Nothing, nothing I just wanted to talk to you about something." I say.

"What's that?" He asks.

"What do you want from me… or us?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

I look down at our hands. I don't even remember taking his. I just know that I like the feeling of his hand in mine.

"Are we just like a casual thing where it's alright to see other people or is it like a boyfriend/girlfriend type of thing." I say. I'm not even going to bring up fuck buddies because that is not an option for me.

"I don't want to see anyone else Annie." He says.

"So would it be out of line to call you my boyfriend." I say.

"No. You can tell people I am your boyfriend." He says with little hesitation.

"Does that mean you'll call me your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yes." He says. I notice there is hesitation this time.

"If you don't want that Finnick then I don't have to be. I just-"

"I do want you to be my girlfriend Annie. I just get worried when people say that." He says.

"Why, is it too serious?" I ask.

"That's not it. People just start acting differently is all." Finnick says.

"A bad different?" I ask.

"Sometimes." Finnick says.

"I don't think it will be a bad different with us." I say softly.

"I don't want it to be." He sighs. "The last girlfriend I had broke up with me because she couldn't control me. She couldn't force me to do things to her."

"Force you to do what?" I say confused and slightly worried.

Who would want to force their boyfriend to do something. My mind goes to a few places. Some Johanna would be surprised I even know about.

"It's nothing to worry about." Finnick says.

_It is to me. _I think to myself. He doesn't seem very forthcoming with this information so I'm not going to push him.

So I say what comes to mind first.

"I won't force you to do anything. I'm very easy going. Besides, you told me I don't have to force myself to do things just to see you."

"That's right I did." He says and smiles.

"So it's the same thing. I promise I won't hurt you." I say.

He smiles and kisses me.

He just looks at me for awhile.

"You know I hadn't read that book since I was probably fourteen."

"What book?" I ask.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird."_

"Did you read it after you started reading it to me?" I ask with a smile.

"I did a few days ago. It's different than I remember it being."

"Different good?" I ask.

"Yes, maybe it is because it wasn't an assignment."

"Ah yes reading things not for school does make them seem better. Why did you read it?" I ask.

"Because it's your favorite." He says and kisses my cheek. "I want to know about the things you like. Plus I don't like leaving things unfinished and we were over half way through the book." Finnick says.

"I should read something you like then." I say with a smile.

"Maybe." He says with a smile.

After I finish my ice cream Finnick starts to walk me to my car.

"Hey Finnick?" I say.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Why don't we ever go to your apartment?" I ask.

I've been wondering this. He always picks me up at my apartment. I have no idea where he lives. I know it is within walking distance because he always walks to my place. I think Johanna has walked to where he lives as well.

"Never occurred to me. Do you want to go see my apartment."

"I… someday." I say.

"Someday could be today." He says with a smile and kisses my cheek.

"Okay." I say.

I follow Finnick back to his place. It is very close to mine. I remember vaguely that he told me he only had street parking and man is that true. I'm a terrible parallel parker it takes me multiple times. Finnick had to help me do it.

"You always need help with parking?" He teases and takes my hand.

"Be quite." I say with a smile.

We walk into the lobby and Finnick heads to the elevator. He presses the button and we wait. His apartment is new. I can still smell fresh paint in the lobby area. If it's new that also means it's expensive.

Finnick lives on the fourth floor apartment 404.

Finnick opens the door and I am greeted with a pleasant smell.

I see someone in their kitchen which is a generous size. They don't have a table just a breakfast bar. All the appliances are shiny and new unlike my place. The living room is very spacious, but that could just be because they have only a couch and a television in it. Mine has side tables to put drinks on and a coffee table along with a television and sofa.

"Remember my roommate, Peeta?" Finnick asks and motions towards the guy in the kitchen.

"Hi Peeta." I say.

"Annie." He says with a warm smile. I'm surprised he remembered my name.

"Whatever you're making smells amazing." I say.

"Thank you, it's cheese buns. You can have one when they're out of the oven." He says.

I nod.

"Cheese buns, I'm guessing Katniss will be coming over soon then." Finnick says with a smile.

"Maybe." Peeta mutters.

"Those are Katniss' favorites." Finnick says to me.

"Oh I see." I say.

Finnick takes me down a hallway where there are four doors.

"Peeta's room." He says and motions towards the door at the end of the hall. "Bathroom." He says to the room right in front of us. "Random room." He says and motions towards another door. "And that one is my room." He says and points behind him. The door is closed.

"This is a very spacious apartment." I say.

"The room next to mine is meant to be a bedroom. We had a third roommate all lined up, but he got an offer to travel around Europe so he bailed. Peeta and I thought about finding someone else, but at the end of the day we didn't really want to." Finnick says.

"Probably more expensive though."

"It's not that bad." He says.

He takes my hand and we go into his room.

It's very different than my own. We both have queen size beds and a desk, but it stops there. My room is littered with furniture where Finnick's is pretty bare. He only has a bookshelf besides, his desk and bed. His room is also bigger.

"You have a bathroom attached to your room?" I ask surprised.

"Weird, right." Finnick says and I nod. "Peeta and I couldn't figure it out either. All the bedrooms are the same size."

"How did you figure out who got the room then?"

"Good old fashioned coin toss." He says with a smile.

I go to his bookshelf.

"You checking to see if I have anything good?" He asks with a smile. His voice has worry in it though.

"I'm just checking out what you like." I say.

"Do you approve?" He asks.

"Well some I am not familiar with." I say and touch the spine of one of his books. It's an Agatha Christie novel. _The A.B.C Murders_ I can tell by the spine it has been open and closed various times. I've read a few Christie novels, but not this one. I always wanted to, just never got around to it.

I pull it from the shelf.

"Is this a favorite?" I ask.

He smirks. He asked me the same thing about _Mockingbird_.

"I wouldn't say favorite. It is one of hers I like a lot though." Finnick says and takes it from me. "Have you read it?" He asks.

"I've been meaning to." I say.

"Sit." He says.

I sit on the bed. He sits next to me and starts reading. There's something about his voice that is comforting even when reading about murders it is still soothing.

"Stop." I say.

"What?" He asks confused.

"If you keep going I'm going to have nightmares. I can't read murder mysteries when it gets dark." I say.

"Alright then." He says and puts the book down. "Shall I walk you home then?" He asks.

I turn towards the clock it is ten at night. I wouldn't want to walk home.

When I don't answer he looks concerned.

"Do you want to stay?" He asks this time.

"Yes." I say.

"Okay." He says.

We sit and talk for a little while. Finnick keeps looking at me. It's like he is waiting for something.

_Maybe he is waiting for me to make a move? _I think to myself.

I wasn't working blue. I just didn't want to go home.

However I have been waiting to get more physical with him. I've touched myself thinking about him. Only once but it made me wonder what he would do to me. What his hands would feel like on me.

He was talking about going fishing one summer with his sister. Apparently they were both terrible at it, but did it to please their Grandfather. It ended with Finnick getting a fish hook stuck in his finger.

"So you ever do anything that exciting Annie?" He asks with a smile.

"No I've never gotten a fish hook stuck in my finger." I say with a smile.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. My face must look weird. I'm just thinking about how to make my move.

"Okay because you have-" He starts but I cut him off with a kiss.

A soft kiss. An innocent kiss. It evolves into something else. A passionate kiss. A kiss with want. A kiss with fever.

I lean back on the bed and Finnick follows. He kisses me again

I feel like I'm wearing too many clothes.

As if Finnick can read my mind like usual his hands rest on the bottom of my shirt. He is probably waiting for me to give permission. I nod and he takes it off and throws it to the floor.

Finnick takes his shirt off too. I put my hands on his chest. I trace his muscles with my fingers. He breathes deeply clearly liking this but I go back to kiss him.

His tongue easily slips into my mouth.

_My god I didn't think he could be a better kisser than he already was_. I think to myself and rock my hips against his thigh.

The tight feeling in my lower abdomen is strong. I want him.

I break the kiss and he kisses my neck. His hands go to my back and he takes off my bra easily. I breathe in and out deeply. I can't remember the last time someone has seen me topless. I can't even remember the last time I've had someone touch me.

I moan softly as his hands touch and caress my breasts. His lips go to the pulse point of my neck.

I feel his other hand start to rub my sex over my shorts. It feels good but isn't enough.

"Finnick." I say softly.

His hand slowly moves down my stomach and disappear into my shorts.

"Finnick." I say.

I breath deeply.

I haven't been touched by a man in a long time. I've touched myself a few times thinking about does it better though.

_God I wish he would pull my shorts down._

"Finnick." I say again

"Yes?" He says softly in my ear.

"Take them off." I say and touch the top of my shorts.

He does. He pulls my shorts and underwear off at the same time. I don't know if it was intentional, but I liked

"Touch me." I say seductively.

He smiles and kisses my neck.

"Jeez you don't have to sound so angry. All you have to do is ask." He teases and kisses me.

I would roll my eyes but he finally gives me what I want.

"Yes." I say softly.

I start moaning softly and repeat his name, encouraging him on and hoping he doesn't stop.

My eyes flutter shut when everything washes over me.

I don't remember the last time a man touched me like that. I don't even remember the last time I have finished like that. It's much better than when I get myself off.

"Finnick." I say. When I am more self aware.

He kisses my lips.

"Thank you." I say. It is the first thing that came to mind.

"You're welcome?" He says confused.

I sigh and roll over so I can see him.

"I haven't done that in awhile… with someone anyway."

"Oh I see now." He says with a smile. I think he is teasing me, but I don't care. "I should feel honored then." He says.

I roll my eyes.

"You weren't the first, but reminded me of how good it can feel with someone else."

"Like anyone needs a reminder." He says and kisses me.

My hands go to his waist to take off his shorts.

"Take off your pants." I say excited. Because I am having too much trouble.

"Annie-"

"Please." I pout.

He rolls his eyes.

"You don't have do anything I just want to see you." I say. It seems fair I am lying here naked.

He does and I smile.

I haven't seen a naked guy in awhile. I'm not surprised by what I see but I am pleased. Seeing Finnick aroused and erect makes me want him more. However, I get the feeling he won't do that. There's something about this that seems innocent I guess. I don't think there is going to be a home run tonight. Finnick's hands on me are good enough.

I touch Finnick and he groans.

He groans.

I'm not good at hand jobs. A guy will probably never say that to me, but I can never get it right. Even when they show me what they like I can still never get them off. Blowjobs sure. Sex yes. But there is something about a hand job that I never can get right.

Finnick doesn't seem to be having that problem though.

Finnick groans and releases. I watch him spurt over and over again until he is finished. He kisses me and gets a tissue to clean himself.

"Finnick." I whisper when he wraps his arm around me.

"Yes Annie?" He says gently and kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight." I say and kiss him. I don't know what I wanted to say. I know this will be good enough and I don't' want to say thank you again.

"Goodnight." He says/

* * *

I walk up my driveway and hope Johanna isn't there. However, I know that is probably not the case.

"Annie. Annie. Annie." Johanna says with a big grin when I walk inside.

"Hi Johanna." I say.

"Mmh early morning and the same clothes as last night. What did you do all night Annie?" She asks.

"Finnick and I talked."

"All night long." Johanna smirks.

"I needed to talk to him about the girlfriend thing." I say.

"All night long?" She says again.

"By the time we were done talking it was late and I didn't want to walk home." I say.

"And nothing happened?"

"Johanna." I say.

My face is getting hot.

_Dammit why do I have to blush so easily? _I think to myself.

"So was it any good?" She asks.

"We didn't have sex." I say.

She scoffs.

I cross my arms.

"Oh you're serious. So you want to take things slow." She says. I can tell she is trying not to laugh.

"So what if we are?" I say.

"It's nothing, just most people I know who aren't in high school go straight for the home run." She says.

"Well it's not like that." I say.

"I know and I'm not making fun of you to be clear. I just find it amusing." She says.

"You find anything regarding sex amusing." I say.

"Yup." She says with a smile. "So since you talked to him are you his girlfriend?" Johanna asks.

I nod.

"Yes." I say.

"You don't sound so happy about it." Johanna says.

"I am it's just something he said about his ex-girlfriend." I say.

"Are you jealous?" She asks.

"No. I don't think the whole story is she dumped him because he wouldn't call her his girlfriend. He said she broke up with him because she couldn't control him, couldn't force him."

"Force him to do what?" She asks concerned.

"I don't know and I'm afraid to hear the answer." I say.

"You think Finnick's ex-girlfriend was abusive?" Johanna asks.

"I don't know, but that was the vibe I was getting." I say.

"I saw him with that girl though. She seemed nice. It didn't look like she was…"

"I could be wrong Johanna, but using words like control and force isn't normal for a breakup." I say.

"How could I not have seen it then?" She asks.

"Because he didn't want you too. Because people like that are good at hiding it"

Johanna sighs.

"You can't let him know I told you this." I say. "Besides, I could be wrong."

"For once I hope you are wrong. I don't want to think that I was letting Finnick getting hurt-"

"It's not like you could make him break up with the girl anyway. Johanna it doesn't matter now because it is in the past."

Johanna smiles.

"Yeah, now he has you and you would never do something to hurt him." Johanna says.

"No. I won't." I say.

"So about last night." Johanna says with a smile again.

I roll my eyes.

"Ugh Johanna let it go." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"English muffin with jam and don't forget to make the eggs runny this time sweetheart." A drunken regular smiles.

The first time I saw him come in here I thought he was homeless. He is always drunk and smells of a mixture of alcohol, body odor, and vomit. It makes me question the last time he took a shower. His dark hair is always a mess and looks like it hasn't seen a brush for months.

He could be homeless for all I know. As long as people can pay for the food and don't make too much of a ruckus the manager doesn't care.

I collect his menu and am about to walk away.

"Sweetheart." He says and I want to cringe. It's not the worst thing I've been called but I detest people calling me sweetie or honey. It's not just customers, I wouldn't like if Finnick called me that.

He picked up I don't like pet names after the baby fiasco. I don't know what my face looked like when he called me that but it was bad enough for him to let go of my hand and ask if I was alright. I've been dating Finnick for a few months and everything has been going great.

"Yes?" I say with a customer service smile.

"Can you get me a beer with this?"

_It's nine o'clock in the morning_. I think to myself.

"No, sorry sir we aren't allowed to serve alcohol until noon."

He grumbles.

"Just bring me a mug then." He pulls out a flask "I brought my own." He smiles devilishly

"Of course." I say.

I'm not sure how legal that is but he does it all the time. He probably already knew I couldn't serve him beer.

"Oh Haymitch there you are." A woman says in a high pitched voice.

She is wearing a bright pink skirt suit accompanied with tall white heels and a ruffly white top. She is noticeably younger than the man.

Her outfit is very animated and probably high class. Her hair is bleached a dull white with hues of pink. It doesn't look bad so it must be expensive. This woman must be in her thirties but doesn't seem like it. Even her makeup is crazy.

She stands out here. This place is mostly filled with locals or college kids. We get the tourist or passer by on occasion but no one like her has ever walked in here. The fact that this prim and proper lady is conversing with the drunk makes me question where he is from.

"Yes, here I am. In my usual booth and with the sweetest waitress." He says sarcastically.

The woman sits down.

"Would you like to see our menu?" I ask nicely.

"I'll have an espresso." She says not bothering to look at me

"Sorry miss but we only serve coffee here."

The manager has been trying to convince the owner to buy an espresso machine for awhile but doesn't get the point. I think if he came in when a bunch of snooty college kids were here he would change his mind.

"Seriously!" She says.

She's acting like I just told her someone was dying.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. We have coffee if you would like to try that?" I ask.

"Fine. Whatever." She says.

"Can I get you anything else?" I ask.

"A vanilla scone."

"I'm sorry we only have blueberry lemon today." I say.

If she would've looked at the menu she would've seen vanilla scones are only available on Wednesday.

"Don't you have anything?" She says loud enough for the tables close to hear.

_She's going to say it, isn't she._ I think to myself.

She looks me up and down and focuses on my name tag.

"Listen _Annie-_

_Here we go._

"I want to speak with your manager."

I want to roll my eyes. Talking to the manager isn't going to make her espresso or vanilla scone magically appear.

"Right away Miss." I say as polite as possible.

"Don't do that sweetheart." The man says to me.

"It's no trouble sir I-"

This time he waves his hand wanting me to shut up.

"Your fancy little items won't appear by talking to someone with higher authority and I'm getting hungry and you're holding her up for putting in my order." He sneers at the woman.

She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Fine then. Just get me coffee _Annie _and the mug better be clean." She says annoyed.

I can't tell if the annoyance is directed at me or the man.

The way she says my name just shows how low she thinks of me and probably other wait staff. She is the type of customer who wants everything, even when we don't have it . She thinks servers are stupid and are only doing this because they couldn't get any other job.

I just hope she doesn't put in a complaint about me. The manager would probably be on my side once she talks with this woman, but the owner berates the staff for about a week when a complaint comes in. Even when it is apparent the customer is at fault or lying. The owner is older and I think he might actually believe the customer is always right saying.

This may come as a shock to some people but the customer is not always right.

"Of course. I'll get your items right out." I say and smile falsely.

I walk away.

"Would it kill you to just keep your mouth shut once in awhile." I hear the man gripe at the woman.

I wonder what kind of relationship they have because it is clear neither of them care for each other.

I see the hostess taking someone back to one of my tables.

_I hope these people are more reasonable._I think to myself.

I put in their order and grab a coffee pot. I make sure the mug the woman will get is free of any scratches or other imperfections.

"Here we are, coffee." I say and put the pot and cups down. I also put down the bowl of creamers.

The woman looks at the glass carefully before pouring her own cup of coffee.

"Can I get you anything else?" I ask.

"Don't come back here until his food is out. I don't need you to ask every five minutes if we need anything." She says annoyed.

"Of course." I say and turn towards the man. "Your food will be out shortly."

He nods.

He pours the coffee and alcohol.

The woman almost shouts at him when he does this.

I roll my eyes and walk to the next table. I take a minute so my annoyance won't be directed at the new customers.

"Hi, I'm…. Finnick." I say and my face lights up. "Peeta." I say in a not so excited tone. He isn't my boyfriend, but it is nice to see him too.

"I thought that was my name." Finnick says.

"Ha Ha." I say.

"You look stressed." He says. He sounds worried.

I hope no one else can tell.

"She looks fine Finnick." Peeta says.

It's like he could read my mind. How do Finnick and Peeta do that? I don't think I'm that much of an open book.

I smile.

"So you have some crazies yelling at you today?" Finnick says with a smile.

"Yes the woman you just heard shouting is mine." I say.

Peeta turns.

"That's the preppy lady who guest speaks at the fashion building sometimes." Peeta says.

"She a famous designer or something?" I ask.

"No idea, but I could recognize that shrill voice anywhere." Peeta says with a smile.

"So did you just come here to cheer me up?" I ask.

"No, we wanted to ask if you were free after your shift." Finnick says.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"We all want to go to the beach." Finnick says.

"And who is this 'we'?" I ask.

"Me, Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, and you if you say yes." Finnick says.

"And what is so special about today that we all need to stay a day at the beach?" I ask.

"Does there need to be a reason." He smiles. "So are you in?"

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"So are you ready to order?" I ask needing to go back to my job.

"Oh right." Peeta says and looks down at the menu. "I'll have the breakfast combo with pancakes and sausage."

"Anything to drink?" I ask.

"Orange juice." He says.

"And you Finnick?" I ask.

"Grapefruit juice and blueberry pancakes _gluten free_." He impersonates the rude blonde and I roll my eyes.

"Do you really want blueberry pancakes?" I ask making sure.

"Yup." He says.

"Okay, I'll get that right out for you guys." I say and walk back to the kitchen.

The other table I had is walking out the door.

I pick up the check and am glad to see they left twenty percent. I only have four tables in my section and now it is just Finnick and Peeta and the loud man and woman.

I go to the window when the bell is rung.

I see it is my order for the lovely man and woman.

I grab it and set it on their table.

"Finally there you are I was waving you down for ages." The woman barks before I can set the food down.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." I say.

_You told me not to bother you until your food was done. _I think annoyed. When people tell me this I usually don't pay as much attention as I should.

"You told her to stay away." The man slurs.

"She should still be watching us Haymitch." She snarls.

_Listen bitch I don't know what kind of crazy you are but you can't have it both ways. _I want to say this but hold it in. I'm getting a little whiplash from the woman yelling to the man coming to my defense. I honestly wonder if I will get a tip because the man is approving and the woman is disgusted.

"I'm so sorry what can I get for you?" I say.

"I need more Sweet'N Low." She says.

I look to the packet holder and see there are plenty of the pink packets sitting there.

"Those ones didn't feel right!" She shouts.

_How is a sugar packet supposed to feel? _I think to myself.

"I'll get you more right away." I say not trying to hide my annoyance any longer.

I get her about twenty Sweet'N Low packages just in case none of them 'feel right'. I gave her a whole packet holder which usually holds Splenda, sugar, Sweet'N Low, and Equal.

"Here you are miss." I say and set them down.

"You should have a little more pep _Annie_." She says.

"The girl is fine." The man says with his mouth full of food.

She crinkles her face in disgust with his eating habit.

"Enjoy your food." I say and walk away.

I hang out near the sever station and see Delly rolling napkins.

"Enjoying the drunk man today?" She smirks.

"I want to know who that woman he is with is." I say.

She shrugs.

"Doesn't really matter to me. I doubt they are a couple though." She says.

"That's what I thought." I say.

"So I heard you were going to the beach later today?" She asks.

"Yeah… maybe." I say awkwardly. Was she supposed to be invited but wasn't.

"Don't worry Peeta told me about it. I just haven't given him an answer yet." She says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Peeta and I dated freshmen year. We are still close friends, but he likes that Katniss girl and I don't want it to be weird."

"From what I'm told it seems like Katniss is oblivious to his feelings. Besides, you don't still have feelings for Peeta do you?" I ask.

"Of course not. I've been dating Max for years." She says and pulls on the charm on her necklace.

"Oh right Max the marvel." I say.

That's the nickname Delly gave him after they slept together one time. I didn't hear what he did to her, but she seemed to love him ever since. Her pet name for him is Marvel. I met him once, he seems nice enough. Not someone I would date no matter how good he was in the sack.

I hear the bell ding and know it is for Peeta and Finnick.

"Here you go guys." I say and drop it off.

"So uh Peeta, Delly works here." I say while putting down his pancakes.

"Oh really." He says and looks around. "I didn't realize that. Did she say she wanted to go to the beach?" He asks.

"She was wondering if she could bring her boyfriend." I lie. If Delly brought Max it would probably make things less awkward.

"Really." He says. "That'd be great. I can't believe I didn't think of that." He says.

I nod.

"That's nice to hear." I say.

Finnick smiles at me and I blush.

"Hey Annie." Peeta says when I am about to walk away.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Can I get some ketchup?" Peeta asks.

"Of course." I say. For a second I forgot I was working. He probably wants the ketchup for the hashbrowns.

"See and you were all mad that I mentioned inviting Delly." I hear Finnick say.

I get Peeta his ketchup.

When I walk by I see the woman making the check symbol in the air.

I get them the check but ask if they want anything else first. The woman groans at this and the man just smiles and shakes his head.

"Take care of this when you're ready" I say.

I walk away and help Delly with the silverware. I'm surprised by how dead it is in here. It's 10:30 in the morning and usually this place is busier. I haven't worked first shift in awhile though. I usually come in at noon.

"So I told Peeta you were thinking of bringing Max to the beach. He seemed to feel much better when I brought this up."

She smiles.

"Well, Max won't be able to make it but I'm glad that thought made him feel better."

"If you and Peeta broke up years ago why are you still afraid that you have feelings for one another?" I ask.

"There's nothing like your first love." She says and smiles.

I nod. I've never been in love before.

I don't count my highschool boyfriend. I don't consider that a real relationship. There were other dates with other guys, but only one other serious relationship and I didn't love him. I liked him a lot but I didn't love him.

* * *

"Okay I need to help you pick out your bathing suit." Johanna says once I get home.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"So you can look nice for Finnick." She says.

"He's already seen me naked, he doesn't have to imagine what I look like." I say.

"He's seen you naked but you haven't sealed the deal yet." She says and opens up my underwear drawer which is where I keep my swimsuits.

"Do you have to go through my things." I say annoyed.

She is going through my underwear now.

"You have no sexy underwear. You should get something when you finally hookup with Finnick." She says.

I sigh.

"I know I said I wouldn't tease you or anything, but is there a reason you aren't fucking him?" She asks.

"What happened to getting to know a person better before jumping in bed with him." I say.

"That's not the reason. I'm not calling you a slut or anything but..." She says and smiles.

"Johanna." I say a little annoyed.

"He has some weird fetish or something?" She asks.

"No, or I don't think so. Besides, why are you so interested in this?"

"I'm interested in all things involving my friends." She says and smiles. "

"Well, it's a good thing you're with him now."

I smile.

"Yeah I mean I really like him. He's kind and-

"No I meant because you're boring in bed."

"Johanna." I say and can feel my face get hot.

"What?" She asks.

I don't know what to say so I just roll my eyes.

"I'm a better match maker than I thought" She says and throws my olive green bikini at me.

"Wear this one. Finnick's favorite color is green." She says.

"He likes soft greens this is olive green." I say.

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Green is green." She says. "You should wear that blueish cover up."

I put my swimsuit down on the bed and follow her to her room.

"What are you going to wear then?" I ask her.

"Well, if we had nude beaches then nothing."

I roll my eyes.

"Probably this one." She says and holds up her black bikini with golden polka dots.

"Nice." I say.

"Yeah. I'm hoping I can turn some heads."

"What about Thresh?" I ask.

"Yeah if he's there I'll consider it."

"You're not using this to just find a guy to take home, are you?" I ask.

"Picking guys up at a beach is easier than a bar. You want to know why?" She asks.

"No and I get the feeling I don't want to know the answer."

"It's because it's like we are in our underwear. Half the job of undressing us is done."

I roll my eyes.

"Could you be any easier?" I ask annoyed.

"Hey I'm not a slut. I just like flirting and sleeping with guys when I want to."

"You're every guys dream girl."

"Not every guy." She smiles.

"I guess." I say.

"Don't forget to wear sunscreen you burn easily."

"Trust me I will Mom. I still have weird tan lines from when I got burned wearing shorts that one time." I say.

"That was like a year ago." Johanna says.

"I know." I say.

She smiles.

"Maybe Finnick can put it on you." She says with a teasing smile.

I roll my eyes.

* * *

I do wear the bikini and blue cover up Johanna told me to wear. Mostly because the green one is my favorite and the other cover up I own I can't find.

I told Finnick I would go to his apartment beforehand because it is closer to the beach.

I knock on the door and Peeta answers.

"You look nice Annie." He says and lets me in.

When I walk in I see Katniss sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. She has a green swimsuit too. Although hers is a forest green

"Hi, Katniss right?" I say.

She smiles a little.

"Yeah." She says quietly.

_Is she shy?_ I think to myself.

"You're Annie, right?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say and smile.

"Finnick is in his room." Peeta says.

The door is open so I just walk in.

"Hi Finnick." I say.

He turns and smiles. He goes over and kisses me.

"Hi Annie." He says. He pushes hair from my face. "You look nice and smell like coconut."

"It's the sun tan lotion." I say.

"Oh yeah I should probably wear some of that." He says almost like he is teasing me.

"If I'm out in the sun for more than an hour I will start to burn. I have fair skin." I say.

"Yes you do." He says and kisses my cheek.

"So is there a special reason you want all of your close friends to hang out at the beach all day?" I ask.

"It was Peeta's idea actually. It's been awhile since all of our friends got together to hang out.

"You and Peeta are the only guys though."

"Peeta invited some other people and you said Delly's boyfriend might show up." He says.

"That was a lie so Peeta wouldn't act all awkward around Delly." I say.

"Look at you being all sneaky." He says.

"So did you know Peeta when he dated Delly?" I ask.

He nods.

"They knew one another since high school. I thought they would be end game. Delly thought it would be better if they hung around different people for a bit. She wanted to see what else was out there. She did tell him that one day they might pick up where they left off."

"So she just broke up with him to try something else." I say surprised.

"Peeta and Delly live in a small town in the middle of nowhere. It's the type of place where everyone knows everyone. I think Delly just wanted to try and meet more people outside the small town. Peeta was all she knew and she wanted to try something else. I thought they would get back together after a few months. However, Delly started dating her current boyfriend. Peeta didn't really find anyone else until he met Katniss. He is smitten with her." Finnick says.

"He hasn't said anything to her though." I say.

I haven't known Peeta long but I do know that.

"He thought she had a boyfriend for awhile. A guy named Gale she is really close with. When Peeta asked she said she was single. Now some people would've taken that as an invitation to ask out a date but he blew that opportunity."

"I see." I say.

"You ready for the beach then?" Finnick says.

"Yes. You know I actually can't remember the last time I went to the beach all day."

"Too busy?" He asks.

I shrug.

"I don't know maybe it is one of those things." I say and sit on his bed.

"One of what things?" He asks confused.

"When locals don't visit things that are close by. I lived in Ohio and was probably only thirty minutes from the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame but never visited it."

"Annie that is one of the places you're supposed to visit if you're in Cleveland." Finnick says.

"I would drive past it almost every day and figured one day I would go."

"Maybe one day I'll drag you to see it." He says with a smile.

"You plan on driving over ten hours to Ohio just to take me to a museum?" I ask.

"I'd get to see where you grew up too. It would be interesting." He says.

I smile thinking of showing Finnick where I grew up.

"You like that idea?" He asks.

"I like the idea of you walking around where I grew up." I say.

"Good, maybe one day then." He says and kisses the top of my head. "Now come on we're going to the beach." Finnick says and takes my hand.

"Finally." Peeta says when we come back to the main room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Finnick says.

"Let's go then." Katniss says.

I grab my beach bag with towels and sunscreen.

It's a nice day today. It's not too hot where you will feel yourself dying of heat after twenty minutes and not cool enough that you will always have to have on a t-shirt. This also means the water is probably not that cold either.

When we get to the beach Johanna has already set up an umbrella. That thing has been sitting in our closet for I don't know how long. We have only used it twice excluding today.

"Look their shooting off fireworks tonight." Peeta says as we walk past a sign.

"Cool." Katniss says.

I don't say anything I just think of the crowd it will probably attract.

"You okay?" Finnick asks me when I drop my stuff by Johanna's beach umbrella.

"Yeah." I say.

"Hi guys. How do I look?" Johanna says with a smile and twirls around.

"You look nice Johanna." I say.

"Good because I am looking to attract a man." She says.

"You're always looking to attract someone." Finnick says.

Johanna sticks out her tongue.

"Maybe." She says and walks off.

"We should go in the water." Katniss says with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Peeta says. He sounds nervous.

"Peeta isn't the best swimmer." Finnick says to me when he is out of earshot.

"And yet he wanted all of us to hang out on the beach." I say.

"He's alright at it just not great. It's low tide so he should be okay. Maybe he knew there was a firework show and wanted everyone to see it."

"Maybe." I say.

"We don't have to stay for that Annie. Besides, we could get a pretty good view from the balcony on my apartment.

I smile. He remembered I don't like big crowds.

"Okay."

"Besides, it will be hours before it gets dark. I might get sick of the beach before then."

"I highly doubt that Finnick." I say.

He smiles.

"Come on we should go in the water." He says and takes my hand.

"Wait, I gotta take this off." I say and motion towards the cover up.

I do and he smiles.

"I like that color." He says.

"I know." I say and kiss him.

We head to the water and like I thought the water isn't very cold.

"Finnick." I shout when he splashes water on me.

"Annie." He mocks.

I splash him.

We stay in the water for a long time. Longer than Peeta and Katniss. Finnick was right he isn't the best swimmer, but him and Katniss seemed to be having fun.

When we get out of the water I can feel my skin getting hot. I know I need to put more sunscreen on.

I sit down on the towel and pull it out of my bag.

"Hey guys, we were going to leave to get something for lunch. Do you want to come with us?" Peeta asks us.

"I'm not that hungry." I say.

I figured if we got hungry we would just get something from one of the snack shacks on the beach.

"Finnick?" Peeta asks.

"I'm fine thanks." He says.

"I'll go." Johanna says.

I look over at her and she is sunbathing. She is lying on her stomach with her top untied.

I roll my eyes.

Johanna ties her swimsuit and stands up.

She goes and walks off with Peeta and Katniss.

"You really do burn easily." Finnick notes.

I look at my shoulder and see they are a little pink.

"I thought I was being good with the sunscreen." I say disappointed with myself.

"Relax Annie, you'll get better." He says. "Now give me that so I can do your back." He says and takes the lotion from my hand.

"You know we could do this everyday." He says

"Then it wouldn't be as fun. Besides, we have responsibilities like class and jobs." I say.

"Don't think about that now, just look at the waves." Finnick says.

He kisses the back of my head and his hands are massaging my shoulders.

"Why are waves so calming?" I ask.

"I dunno but I like them too." He says.

I like the sound of the waves and his hands massaging my shoulders.

* * *

I open my eyes I think I fell asleep because the sun is in a different spot in the sky.

"Good you're awake." I hear Johanna say.

I look around.

It's only Johanna next to me.

"Finnick, Peeta, Thresh, and Katniss went to play volleyball down there." Johanna says and points.

"Thresh showed up?" I say with a smile.

"Yes he did and so did that blonde waitress you work with." Johanna says.

I nod. I gotta admit I am surprised Delly showed up.

"And will I be seeing Thresh at three in the morning again?" I ask.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet Annie." She says.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"Probably an hour. You tend to fall asleep when you spend a lot of time outside in the sun." Johanna says.

"I know." I say.

"Finnick was all worried about leaving you while you were taking your nap."

I smile.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen Finnick care about someone like he cares about you and you've only been dating a few months." Johanna says.

"Are you saying that is a bad thing?" I ask worried.

"No, I'm saying that it is nice to see him so happy with you."

"I'm happy when he is around me too." I say.

"I know." Johanna says.

Everyone comes back from the game and get in the water. I hang around with Johanna at the umbrella for a while before going in the water again.

When it starts to get dark I can see people setting up the firework show.

I lean my head against Finnick's shoulder.

He kisses my forehead.

"We can watch the fireworks from my apartment." He whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek.

I lift my head from his shoulder and nod.

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"Okay." He says with a smile.

We grab our stuff and head back up to his apartment.

"I'm going to get sand in your apartment." I say because it is still on my feet.

"Don't worry about it." Finnick says.

I look at him like he spoke a different language.

"Relax Annie it is just sand and we are going to the balcony which is outside."

"Okay." I say and drop my bag near the front door.

"You want something to drink?" He asks and opens the fridge. He takes out a beer for himself.

"I'm okay." I say.

"I've got Diet Coke." He teases.

"That's my drink." I say. I am usually drinking that or water.

"I know." Finnick says.

"You bought it for me?" I ask with a smile.

"That and Peeta accidentally bought Diet Coke when he wanted to make rum and coke." He says.

"You got it for me." I say with a smile and take the can from his hand. "Now I can't buy you beer, but I could make Johanna get it." I say.

"That's okay." He says and opens the sliding glass door.

The balcony has two camp chairs and a small round wooden table. The table is stained with watermarks and looks old, but they aren't trying to impress anyone. Besides, it sits outside all day and night.

Finnick lights the candle sitting on the table.

"To keep away the bugs." He says.

I nod.

"So did you have a nice day today?" He says.

"Yes. Did you?" I ask.

"Also yes." He says.

"Good." I say and put my feet on the small table.

"I don't remember the last time I watched a firework show." I say.

"Really." He says.

"I can always hear them, but never really watch them."

"You need to stop and relax every once in awhile." He says with a smile.

"I think I do alright." I defend.

"Well, don't worry you will now." He says.

I smile.

"Here we go." Finnick says when the first firework goes off.

I take his hand. He kisses the top of my head and we watch the fireworks go off. Maybe it is easier for me to relax when I'm with Finnick. I know I like being with him, he can always make me feel better.

I know I've only known him for a few months, but I think I can see myself falling in love with him. I think I am starting to fall in love with him.


End file.
